This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-236718 filed on Aug. 4, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to synchronous data transmission systems for transmitting synchronous data via a synchronous line.
There are cases where it is desired to transmit synchronous signal varying with time, such as voice and motion picture signals among a plurality of terminals via a synchronous transmission lines. Prior art techniques concerning such synchronous data transmission are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-125728 as “Clock Permeable Synchronous Data Transmission System”, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-187942 as “Data Transmission System” and so forth.
In such cases, the data transmission is subject to quality deterioration due to different data sampling clocks of the individual terminals. For example, when the transmission side data generation sampling clock is at a higher rate than the reception side data reproduction sampling clock, overflow of data is generated on the reception side, resulting in missing of reproduced data. On the other hand, when the reception side sampling clock is at a higher rate, underflow of data is generated, resulting in stoppage of the reproduction or missing data therein.